<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabbit hole by BloodySpade0000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592234">Rabbit hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000'>BloodySpade0000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>L.O.V.E [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Haizaki Shougo-Centric, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Post-Winter Cup, Redemption, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, three-shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine started caring, got attached, falling into the rabbit hole called love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/ Kagami Taiga/ Haizaki Shougo, Aomine Daiki/Haizaki Shougo, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Haizaki Shougo/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>L.O.V.E [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom143/gifts">Boom143</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr1xy/gifts">dr1xy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyTaylor16/gifts">SweetyTaylor16</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kms22/gifts">Kms22</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590835">Isn't it lovely?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000">BloodySpade0000</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, since the Aokagahai tag is basically nonexistent on here and Tumblr. I decided I might as well write my own content and fill the tag.</p><p>Honestly, I was planning on making this just a one-shot but then I was like nah I'm gonna make this into a whole fic and I'm also dragging Taiga into this cuz I can duh.</p><p>I just love the thought of two basketball idiots being in love with a grumpy tsundere.</p><p>Shougo's a tsundere. Have you seen the way he acts towards basketball? He claims he hates it but he doesn't.</p><p>Like bitch I know you love basketball. Stop trying to deny it and admit it already, fucking idiot.</p><p>"I don't give a fuck about basketball" my fucking ass.</p><p>Also, I give credit to Sophia902103 on Tumblr. Most of this wouldn't even be possible without Sophia's help. No literally. I wouldn't have any motivation to write without it.</p><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back when they were in Teiko, Aomine and Haizaki had some sort of relationship, if you could call being fuck buddies a relationship. Aomine didn’t remember how it started or who started it. Neither did he care. It just felt good having someone like Haizaki withering beneath him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was like a drug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Addicting…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sinking his teeth into flesh, biting hard enough to draw blood, pushing his body into Haizaki’s, holding him down and having him scream his name, begging for more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was bliss…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it went on for months with the others never finding out because they only ever got along when they were having sex.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Typical casual sex with no strings attached and no feelings except for hate and lust.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that was how it went. Was supposed to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aomine started caring, got attached, falling into the rabbit hole called love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it all started with a scar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> L.O.V.E </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did someone hurt you?” Aomine asked, tracing the scar on Haizaki’s torso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” Haizaki mumbled, glancing up at the ceiling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This one’s new…” Aomine brushed his lips against it. “…And I know all your scars.” It was kind of hard not to when he saw them every time Haizaki undressed. He just never asked how. Always chalking them up to being from the fights Haizaki always managed to get into.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why the hell do you even care?” Haizaki snapped. Aomine felt him tense up. “We aren’t friends. We aren’t lovers either.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shou—” Haizaki was right. ‘Why do I care…? “—Shut up!” Aomine kissed him roughly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>L.O.V.E </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A week later, during practice. It was like any other typical day in Teiko. The others were butting heads again. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Akashi and Kuroko were having a silent conversation in the far corner of the gym while Nijimura tried to break the fight between Midorima and Murasakibara. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Amongst all the chaos, Haizaki slipped out. Nobody noticed him leave, or the way he blinked as if he were trying to get rid of the black spots invading his vision. Nor the way he bit his lip as if he were in pain. Nobody—except for Aomine, who followed him out of the gym. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Haizaki,” He spoke, stopping him in his tracks. “You okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m fine.” Haizaki turned around and flashed him a smile, ignoring how Aomine noticed the way he dug his nails into his arm as if causing himself more pain would dull out the other. “Why you askin’ Daiki?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re lying.” Aomine's eyes slightly narrowed. “You’re in pain.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haizaki’s eyes widened. “I—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You suck at lying, Haizaki,” Aomine cut in. “So, shut up and go to the infirmary.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t fuckin’ need to,” Haizaki snapped, glaring at him. “Mind your own business, Daiki.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,” Aomine told him and pointed to the direction of the school. “Go to the infirmary.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.” Haizaki crossed his arms over his chest like a stubborn five-year-old who refused to eat his vegetables. “Make me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine.” Aomine picked up Haizaki and threw him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. But still being careful not to jolt whatever injurers he had. “I will.” He did just that, heading towards the infirmary and ignoring the stares they got as they passed by.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surprisingly, Haizaki hadn’t thrown a tantrum like he had excepted. Instead, Haizaki was silent. Probably too tired to say anything. Perhaps in too much pain to as Aomine felt him tense up, felt something wet drip onto his shirt, ignoring it as Haizaki continued to stay silent. Even as Aomine walked into the infirmary, placed him down onto the bed and shut the door. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take off your shirt,” Aomine spoke, breaking the ice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?” Haizaki raised an eyebrow, smirking a little. “You wanna have sex right now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.” Aomine rolled his eyes. “I gotta make sure you don’t gotta go to a hospital, and I can’t do that with your shirt on.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” Haizaki shook his head, fear flickering through his eyes. “You ain’t touchin’ me!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve touched you a billion times before Haizaki,” Aomine stated matter of factly. “I—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“T—This is different!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because they weren’t having sex.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I get it.” Aomine glanced into his eyes. “You’re scared.” He could see the fear in them. “You think I’m gonna hurt you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haizaki flinched, glancing away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aomine sat down beside him. “It’s okay, Shou,” he told him softly. “I won’t hurt you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haizaki glanced back at him. “You won’t?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aomine shook his head. “I won’t,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay,” Haizaki mumbled, taking a deep breath. “You can take it off now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My shirt, dumbass,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.” Aomine placed his hands on the hem of Haizaki’s shirt. But—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“J—Just wait a sec!” Haizaki put his hands on Aomine’s, stopping him. “You…” He bit his lip, taking another deep breath. “…You won’t tell the others, will you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, Daiki,” Haizaki cut in, pleading. “Don’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What are you so afraid of…?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Promise?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why do I care…?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>L.O.V.E</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A month later, Haizaki showed up at Aomine's doorstep like he usually did whenever he wanted to have sex.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except this time…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haizaki was soaking wet from the rain, trembling as tears fell from his eyes, covered in cuts and bruises. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Aomine could even open his mouth, Haizaki was kissing him, grinding himself against him. Desperate, desperate, so fucking desperate to feel—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shou—” Aomine pushed him away. “—Stop.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up.” Haizaki placed his hands on Aomine’s pants, fumbling with his belt. “And just fuck me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Make me feel…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m sorry…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aomine grabbed Haizaki's hands, stopping him before things could escalate. “No,” He wasn’t going to—not like this. It would be wrong. So, instead, he just pulled Haizaki close and held him, ignoring the way tears and blood stained his shirt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why do I care…?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was the first time they didn’t have sex. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First-time Aomine woke up feeling empty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The last time he saw Haizaki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haizaki, who disappeared without saying a word. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like he had been erased from Aomine's life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>L.O.V.E</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Aomine punched Haizaki, a part of him had been angry that Haizaki had disappeared without saying a word. Like what they had was nothing—leaving Aomine with only memories. Memories Aomine buried deep inside of him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So deep, he forgot about them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why do I care…?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until now…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>L.O.V.E</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why am I remembering the past?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aomine thought bitterly, glaring at Haizaki's front door.</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why am I even here?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he let Momoi talk him into this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did she always get him to do stuff he didn’t want to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially this…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming all the way here only because Momoi thought they had to talk about their feelings and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine had zoned out the moment Momoi had started talking about feelings, and yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still managed to convince him to come all the way here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Aomine didn’t want to see Haizaki. Didn’t want to talk to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because fuck…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine missed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe Momoi was right. He had to talk to Haizaki, or he wasn’t going to be able to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Couldn’t even sleep. Not when thoughts of Haizaki always swirled in his head, keeping him up at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Couldn’t even play basketball properly. Had completely lost focus and took a basketball to the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All because his thoughts had trailed off to Haizaki and the way they used to play basketball together whenever Aomine skipped practice. And how sometimes his fingers would purposely brush against Haizaki's while playing basketball. And how his skin would always flutter with warmth, giddy and feverish with want. And how his heart would always skip beats, and butterflies would dance in his stomach whenever Haizaki would say his name. And how Haizaki would always struggle to surpass his voice whenever they had sex. And—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe Momoi had forced it out of him. (After scolding him for not paying attention while playing basketball while pressing an ice pack to his head as Sakurai apologized profusely)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe Aomine ended up telling Momoi his past with Haizaki and how he’s been losing sleep because his thoughts on Haizaki always kept him up at night and stopped him from focusing on anything but Haizaki, stirring up the feelings he buried deep within his chest even though he was dating Kagami. (It wasn’t like he didn’t love Kagami anymore or loved Haizaki more. He loved them both equally. He just had been denying his feelings for Haizaki for so long they were starting to boil over)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe after talking to Momoi, Aomine ended up telling Kagami everything too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe Kagami had told him he felt the same way about Haizaki. Wanted—no, needed him just as much as Aomine did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then maybe Kagami had told him things about Haizaki. Aomine had wished that never came out of Kagami’s mouth, making him worried sick to his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe that was what gave Aomine the last push to go talk to Haizaki. And—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why he found himself at Haizaki's house. A house that resembled a dollhouse but had the same rotting wooden door, broken steps and a bolted-up window just like Aomine remembered it the last time he was here standing in front of the door, just like now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine took a deep breath and lifted a shaky hand, pausing as a frown edged onto his features. Maybe listening to both Momoi and Kagami wasn’t a good idea?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine knocked on the door. After a while, Haizaki opened it. “Did you get into a fight?” Was the first thing Aomine blurted out when he noticed the cuts and bruises that painted Haizaki’s skin red, purple and blue. “Or did someone hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine inwardly cringed. He hasn’t seen or talked to Haizaki for about a week, and that was the first thing he said to him?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damnit! Why—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daiki…” Haizaki glanced at him, lips twisting into a frown. “…What the fuck do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We…” Aomine paused, licking his bottom lip as he debated between continuing or not before taking a deep breath and saying: “…We need to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haizaki’s frown deepened. “I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know I’m the last person you wanna talk to right now. But just hear me out, okay?” Aomine cut in, almost pleading. “It’s important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Haizaki said, turning around. “You’re lucky no one’s here right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine took that as an invitation to step inside, following Haizaki into the living room and sitting down on the couch they used to have sex on (whenever Aomine used to come over whenever Haizaki was alone at home) while Haizaki sat down on the loveseat across from him. The loveseat Aomine used to sit on whenever Haizaki was in the mood to give him a blow—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so important that you had to come all the way here to talk about?” Haizaki asked, cutting off Aomine’s line of thoughts as he propped his feet onto the coffee table in front of him. “You could’ve just called.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you would’ve even bothered to answer,” Aomine spat out a little too bitterly. “And don’t even talk about texting cuz I know you would’ve just ghosted me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haizaki flinched slightly but quickly narrowed his eyes. “Then tell me, what the fuck do you want to talk about or did you just come here to start a fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here to start a fight,” Aomine told him, crossing his arms over his chest. “I already told you I came here to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then spit it out already, Daiki,” Haizaki snapped. “You’re wastin’ my fuckin’ time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget about it.” Aomine stood up, clenching his fist as he turned on his heel. “I knew it wasn’t a good idea to listen to Satsuki when she told me I had to tell you I have feelings for you.” He then took one step forward, about to leave until Haizaki stood up and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” He grasped his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. “You…” Haizaki hesitated, as if he were having trouble believing what he had just heard. Blushing slightly. “…Do you really have feelin’s for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine’s skin tingled at Haizaki's touch, his heart beating erratically in his chest. So hard. It might fly out. There were butterflies—no lions in his chest. But— “Yeah,” he breathed out. “Yeah, I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt good…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted Haizaki to touch him more. Wanted more than this. Wanted—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanted Haizaki to let him love him. Just like Kagami did too. (They loved him just as much they loved each other. Needed him just as much as they needed each other.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why…?” Haizaki bit his lip, letting go of Aomine’s wrist. “…Why are you tellin’ me this now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuz Shou…” Aomine turned around and looked him in the eyes. Expression softening a little. “…You disappeared before I could.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Haizaki glanced at the ground, suddenly feeling really guilty. “…Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Aomine said. “And I’m sorry too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Haizaki glanced back at him. His lips then curling into a smirk, eyes glinting just like the first time he asked Aomine to fuck him. “Though I always had a feelin’ you still wanted—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Aomine cut in, grabbing Haizaki by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haizaki’s eyes widened before closing and kissing Aomine back, tangling his fingers in Aomine’s hair as Aomine wrapped his arms around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed long and slow, starting off gentle and sweet but quickly morphing into something desperate and biting. It was thrilling, sending a low turn down Aomine’s spine and causing his heart to flutter in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was everything Aomine’s been wanting to do for so long, to kiss Haizaki again, to hold him, to pull him closer and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, y’know?” Aomine muttered against his lips. “I love Kagami, but I love you too. We both love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Haizaki murmured, a smile tugging on his lips. “I love you both too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really missed you, Shougo.” Aomine stopped kissing Haizaki’s lips and moved to his jawline, neck and collarbone. Kissing every inch, every cut and bruise, and inhaling Haizaki’s scent. Nose gently dragging itself down and then up against bruised skin. Blood. Soap. Him. There were so many fragrances there, Aomine was intoxicated. He leaned closer to Haizaki’s ear, blowing into it softly. “Been thinking about you all week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haizaki shuddered. “I did too,” He whispered, burying his face into the crook of Aomine’s neck and clinging onto him like a lifeline. “And I’m sorry for disappearin’. I was just scared that you’d leave me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Shou,” Aomine stated softly, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. “I would never leave you, and I know Taiga wouldn’t either. We’ll never leave you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>L.O.V.E</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a lot of other things Aomine wanted to talk to Haizaki about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least not right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="SnapLinksContainer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="SL_SelectionRect">
    <p></p>
    <div class="SL_SelectionLabel">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, so I basically rewrote chapter seven of isn't it lovely and decided to turn it into it's own fic and throw Taiga into it cuz guess who fell into rare pair hell again? Me. Me. I did.</p><p>I have fallen so deep 😭</p><p>Also, It'll take me a  long while to update this again cuz I'll be going back to working on Isn't it lovely</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three times Kagami found Haizaki hurt and the fourth time was when Kagami couldn’t take it anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically a flashback chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Kagami was in love. Not just with Aomine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haizaki, Haizaki Shougo.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The asshole who beat up Himuro and manhandled Alex just a week ago and the guy all his friends hated.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kagami had hated him too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Until… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haizaki apologized to both Himuro and Alex. He didn’t beg for forgiveness but acknowledged what he had done to both of them had been wrong. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn’t expect them to forgive him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yet, they had. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe, out of pity or— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was obvious Haizaki was filled with regret and issues he didn’t want to talk about nor had anyone to talk to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Until Kagami found out.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Sort of) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was by total coincidence; he didn’t expect to find Haizaki bleeding and bruised all over while sleeping on a park bench in the cold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It looked like Haizaki had gotten into a fight and lost, or it was more like he had gotten beaten up really badly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kagami took him home and patched him up the best he could. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haizaki hadn’t thanked him. Kagami didn’t expect him to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haizaki spent the night but was gone in the morning.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The second time, Kagami saw him. Haizaki was spouting more bruises and sleeping in a tree. But, had fallen right off when Kagami startled him awake.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> However, instead of getting up, Haizaki went back to sleep, mumbling about how he’ll kick Kagami’s ass once he woke up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It would’ve been intimidating if Haizaki didn’t sound tired and wasn’t shivering. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kagami took him home again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yet this time, Haizaki wasn’t gone in the morning. He slept in and didn’t wake up till late in the afternoon when Kagami had gotten worried and shook him awake.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haizaki didn’t beat him up. He just shot him a look before pulling the blanket over his head and going back to sleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When Haizaki woke up again, he left.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The third time Kagami had run into Haizaki was in an alleyway where he found Haizaki throwing up and covered in more bruises.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kagami freaked out when Haizaki passed out right after.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This time when he took Haizaki home, Kagami found out something he really wished he didn’t. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haizaki had nightmares. Ones that made him wake up screaming and drenched in sweat. Afraid of not only going back to sleep but terrified of something Kagami couldn’t see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The fourth time was when Kagami couldn’t take it anymore.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>L.O.V.E</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Kagami was out for a run when he spotted Haizaki not too far from where he was. Haizaki’s cornrows and piercings making him stick out like a sore thumb.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kagami approached him, drawn to him like a moth to a burning flame. “Haizaki,” He spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haizaki tensed up but slowly relaxed once he recognized his voice, turning on his heel and glancing at him. “Yo Taiga,” he remarked with a smirk plastered on his face. Yet, Kagami could hear the ting of hoarseness to his voice. “You out for a run or somethin’?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah.” Kagami nodded. Then he frowned when he noticed Haizaki was hurt as usual, bloody and bruised. “Why are you hurt every time I see you?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” Haizaki said, lips twisting into a thin line. “I’m not always hurt.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Both of them knew it was a lie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is…” Kagami hesitated. “…Is someone hurting you?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haizaki’s eyes widened. Fear flickering through them. “No!” He shook his head. “No. I mean no.” Haizaki bit his lip and glanced at the ground. “…N—No one’s hurtin’ me. Why would they?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hai—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just drop it, Taiga,” Haizaki cut him off. “I—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know you don’t want to talk about it right now. But…” Kagami paused, taking a deep breath. Expression softening. “…I want you to know you can lean on me, okay? You don’t always gotta do everything on your own, Haizaki. I’ll always be here for you.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t get it,” Haizaki stated quietly, voice shaky and lips quivering. He sounded like he was about to cry. “Why the fuck do you care so much?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because I love you,” Kagami told him. “I love Aomine, but I love you too. And it’s kind of hard not to care. You really aren’t as bad as you make yourself out to be.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I love you too, Taiga.” Haizaki sniffed. “And I’m sorry. I’m not used to people carin’.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t apologize,” Kagami soothed, cupping Haizaki’s face gently and kissing him softly. “You’ll get used to it.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The fact Haizaki wasn’t used to people caring made Kagami want to cry.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll try,” Haizaki mumbled, blushing slightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay.” Kagami kissed him again. “Stay at my place?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t,” Haizaki shook his head. “I—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please?” Kagami asked. “Just for a few days.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He really didn’t want Haizaki going home when there was a possibility that Haizaki would be hurt again or worse.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kagami didn’t even want to think about it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay,” Haizaki remarked. “But you can’t tell anyone about findin’ me hurt all the time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please, Taiga,” Haizaki cut in, pleading. “Don’t.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I won’t,” Kagami gulped.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But what was he supposed to do if things got worse? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Promise?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I promise,”  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>L.O.V.E </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> They grew close after that. So close, Haizaki slowly opened up to him. Yet not enough to tell Kagami who was hurting him. Neither did Kagami bring it up. If Haizaki wasn’t ready to tell him. He didn’t have to. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>L.O.V.E</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> It was a few weeks later Aomine ended up telling Kagami his past with Haizaki (after talking to Momoi, who told him he needed to tell Haizaki about his feelings for him) and how he’s been losing sleep because his thoughts on Haizaki always kept him up at night and stopped him from focusing on anything but Haizaki, stirring up the feelings he buried deep within his chest even though he was dating Kagami. (It wasn’t like he didn’t love Kagami anymore or loved Haizaki more. Aomine loved them both equally. He just had been denying his feelings for Haizaki for so long they were starting to boil over) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kagami understood completely. He felt the same way about Haizaki. Wanted—no, needed Haizaki just as much as Aomine did. (even agreed with Momoi that Aomine should tell Haizaki how he felt about him.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And when Aomine finished talking. Kagami took a deep breath and told him about finding Haizaki hurt while sleeping on a park bench in the cold a few days after apologizing to Himuro and Alex. Then about the incidents after. Always finding Haizaki hurt, his nightmares and how sick he always seemed to get.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By the end of it, Aomine seemed surprised, angry and upset. “What the hell are you telling me this now, Bakagami!?” he growled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. “Why did you keep it from me!?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re the one who didn’t tell me about you and Haizaki till now, Aho!” Kagami shot back. “And what the hell was I supposed to do!? He made me promise not to tell anyone!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck…” Aomine let him go, stepping back. “...You too, huh?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kagami’s eyes widened. “Wha—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I left something out,” Aomine cut him off. “Cuz’ I promised Shou I wouldn’t tell anyone. But…” He paused, biting his lip as if he were debating between continuing or not before taking a deep breath and saying: “…Back in Teiko, someone hurt him pretty badly too. And I think…” Aomine hesitated. “I think Shou’s getting abused.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, I think so too.” Kagami frowned. “I—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are we gonna do?” Aomine asked, sitting down on the sofa. “We can’t just outright ask Shou. He’ll be mad and—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’ll be alright,” Kagami reassured him, sitting down next to him. “You just need to talk to him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know,” Aomine groaned, burying his face into his hands. “What if Shou doesn’t wanna talk to me?” He heaved a sigh. “I punched him in the face, remember? He probably doesn’t even wanna look at me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’ll be fine, Aomine,” Kagami stated soothingly, rubbing his back. “things will work out.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Or I’ll fuck everything up, and Shou will slam the door in my face.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’ll work out,”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I hope so,”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kagami did too.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It feels like I have a cold but I don't have a cold cuz its just my spring allergies acting up. I miss winter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>